Wood Buffalo Regional Emergency Services
Wood Buffalo Regional Emergency Services protects the Regional Municipality of Wood Buffalo. Wood Buffalo, created in 1995, is an amalgamation of several communities in northeast Alberta, including the former City of Fort McMurray. History WBES is an amalgamation of several area fire departments, namely: *Fort McMurray Fire Department *Anzac Fire Department *Conklin Fire Department *Fort Chipewyan Fire Department *Fort McKay Fire Department *Saprae Creek Fire Department Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Five-digit shop number in brackets. 'Anzac Fire Station' - 122 Christina Drive Built 2017 :Tanker 511 - 2012 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry (420/3000/?F) (SN#M318) 'Conklin Fire Station' - 253 Northlands Drive :Unit 512 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry tanker (420/1700) (SN#M804) :1989 GMC Top Kick / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 971) (Ex-Conklin Fire Department) 'Fort Chipewyan Fire Station' - 125 Mercredi Street :Pump 2 - 1996 GMC Top Kick C7500 / Hub TME (840/900) :2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/900/20F) (SN#M693) :2003? GMC C / Wabash tanker 'Fort McKay Fire Station' - Athabacsa River Drive :Pumper 315 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer (1050/1000/?F) (SN#14498) : 'Fort McMurray Fire Station 1' - 2 Tolen Drive 'Fort McMurray Fire Station 2' - 317 Gregoire Drive 'Fort McMurray Fire Station 3' - 101 Cornwall Drive 'Fort McMurray Fire Station 4' - 101 Paquette Drive Built 2004 'Fort McMurray Fire Station 5' - 200 Airport Road Built 2011 :(321) 2015 Pierce Velocity pumper (1750/420/40F) (SN#28198) :(23-213) 2011 Pierce Velocity walk-around rescue (SN#24010) Fort McMurray assignment unknown :Squad 1 - 2000 rescue :(320) 2013 Pierce Velocity pumper (1750/420/40F) (SN#26577) :(23-404) 2012 E-One Cyclone II (?/?/134' Bronto) :(23-316) 2010 Pierce Velocity pumper (1750/420/40F) (SN#23672) :2005? Spartan / Smeal pumper :(23-402) 2004? Spartan / Smeal quint (1750/?/105') :2003 ? / Smeal pumper (2000/500/50F) :2003 ? / Smeal pumper (2000/500/50F) :2003 Spartan / Smeal pumper (2000/500/50F) :2002 Spartan / Smeal quint (1750/500/50F/75') :(23-203) 199? International 4700 dangerous goods unit :1983 tanker 'Saprae Creek Fire Station' - 215 Freestone Way :Pump 319 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry (1050/900/?F) (SN#M317) :Tanker 509 - Freightliner M2 Station/Assignment Unknown :Pumper 323 - 2019 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry (1050/1200/25F) (SN#M933) :Tanker 513 - 2019 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry (440/2000/25F) (SN#M934) :2013 rapid intervention vehicle :2012 tanker :2007? Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer pumper (1050/1000/?F) :2007? Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer pumper (1050/1000/?F) :2004 rescue :2002 tanker (?/1800) On Order :2020 ? / Pierce pumper :2020 ? / Pierce pumper Retired Apparatus :(23 209) 2007 GMC C5500x / 2009 Rosenbauer / Central States brush tender (?/300) (SN#3612) (For sale on Govdeals.ca February 10, 2020) :2003 Spartan / Advance heavy rescue (Donated to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :1999 International 4700LP walk-in rescue :1999 International 4700 hazmat :1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry pumper (840/900) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1160) :1986 Ford F-800 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/?) (SN#SE 731) (Ex-Anzac) (Donated to Nicaragua via Firefighters Without Borders in 2010. Destroyed by fire 01/2013) :1984 Ford F-350 light rescue :1984 GMC Sierra K3500 light rescue :1982 Pemfab 93 / Superior top-mount pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 456) (Ex-Fort McMurray P6) :(23-304) - 1981 GMC front-mount pumper :1980 Pemfab 93 / Superior top-mount pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 322) (Ex-Fort McMurray P5) :1980 International tanker (?/1000) (Ex-Strathcona County Fire Department) (former pumper) :1977 GMC / Superior rescue (SN#SE 157) (Ex-Squad 1) :1976 Ford C / Thibault mid-mount aerial (840/250/100') (SN# ?) (Ex-Fort McMurray L1) (donated and on display at Heritage Park Museum, Fort McMurray, AB) :1975 Ford C-900 / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 41) (Ex-Fort McMurray P3) (Sold to Viscount Fire Department) :1975 Ford C-900 / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 42) (Ex-Fort McMurray P4) :1975 Ford L-8000 tanker :1965 Chevrolet 60 Tilt Cab / Thibault pumper (?/?) (SN#?) (Ex-Fort McMurray) Future Plans *Wood Buffalo is planning to build a new Anzac Community Emergency Operation Facility adjacent to the local school. The construction schedule is not known. *Budget provision was made for construction of a new Fort McMurray Station 6 in the Parson's Creek area. External Links *Wood Buffalo Regional Emergency Services *Fort McMurray Fire Fighters (IAFF Local 2494) *Fort McMurray Fire Fighters (IAFF Local 2494) Facebook page *Fort Chipewyan Fire Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Wood Buffalo Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus